


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by ladybug218



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spontaneous meeting to avoid a lonely christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> vague spoilers for 5x08 - The Girl in the Goop  
> written in 2010 for the Bones Holiday exchange on LJ

Angela generally spent her holidays with her father. Unfortunately, this year, he had obligations that kept them from being together. She enjoyed dinner at Brennan's place with all of her dearest friends, but it just wasn't the same. Bundled up against the cold, she let her restless feet take her wandering through the city. It was pretty out here, with the light snow falling and the reflections of all the holiday lights.

When the cold started to be too much, she decided to duck into Founding Fathers. A glass of wine would be the perfect thing to warm her up before she walked home.

"Angela? What are you doing here?"

The voice startled her and she turned to smile at Wendell. "I was out for a walk and decided to stop here to warm up," she said. "What are you doing here? You're not visiting your family for the holidays?"

He pulled out his wallet to pay for her drink and his own. "Nah, we usually celebrate New Year's weekend. Cheaper travel and we can hit the after Christmas sales," he explained. "Thought Dr. B. invited you all to her place though."

"She did," Angela said, tipping her glass against his bottle before sipping from it. "And it was nice. But I was restless when I got home. I usually spend Christmas with my dad but he couldn't make it this year."

The corners of Wendell's mouth turned down. "Sorry to hear that. Care to join me?" he asked, nodding towards the small booth in the back he had claimed for his own. "A few of my friends were here earlier, but they all had other plans."

"Sure, I'd love to," she said, following him back and settling in to the seat. Part of her wondered if this was the best idea. They hadn't really talked much since that night they hooked up and she wasn't sure if he was expecting some kind of relationship. She had also come to realize she wasn't completely over Hodgins and she didn't want to hurt either of them.

He seemed to realize her internal dilemma and he reached over to take one of her hands in his. "I like you, Ange," he said. "But I'm not expecting any kind of commitment and I'm just as happy to be friends as I am anything else."

She smiled and relaxed a little, twining her fingers through his. "Thanks, Wendell. I like you, too, but I'm not really relationship girl. As Hodgins would gladly tell you."

Wendell chuckled. "I don't think I'll be talking to Hodgins about you. For all of our sakes."

"That's probably a good thing," she agreed.

"So, how was dinner?" he asked.

Angela laughed and told him all about Brennan's cousin, Margaret, and how she was so very much like Brennan. They chatted for nearly two hours and were both surprised to hear the bartender call out, "Last call!"

"Wow, I didn't realize how late it was," Wendell said. "Can I walk you home?"

"I'd like that," she agreed. "And I'd like it if you wanted to stay the night."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she said. "It's Christmas. No one should be alone on Christmas."

"Okay," he said, standing up and getting his coat on. When they were both ready, they headed to the door.

"Hey, you gotta kiss!" a girl called out when they were in the doorway.

Both of them looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads. Laughing, Angela grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him close. "Merry Christmas, Wendell."

"Merry Christmas, Angela," he replied, before bending to press his lips against hers.

The other bar patrons hooted and hollered, making Angela and Wendell laugh more before they went out into the cold night air.


End file.
